LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 December 2012
11:58 mythrun how run this wiki with out even typing ever 5 min i cant with my sever? 12:00 TELL ME PLZ 12:07 English? 12:08 Test 12:08 MYTHRUN SPOKE 12:08 Hello, Alec. 12:08 ITS A MIRACLE 12:08 GOD BE PRAISED 12:08 HALELUJAH 12:08 or however you spell it. 12:08 hai guise! 12:09 'tsup in the LUW world? 12:10 I need more galaxy Squad... 12:12 okaaay 12:12 um... 12:13 I'll go now 12:13 bye 12:30 how do you run this wiki with out talking that much 12:30 I need to talk all the time to run my sever 01:13 Why Hello 01:13 Hello, Darwin. 01:14 Hey 01:30 Welcome back, TLUW. 01:30 Thank you. 01:43 Going off, See ya in 2013! 12:13 I'll go now 12:13 bye 12:30 how do you run this wiki with out talking that much 12:30 I need to talk all the time to run my sever 01:13 Why Hello 01:13 Hello, Darwin. 01:14 Hey 01:30 Welcome back, TLUW. 01:30 Thank you. 01:43 Going off, See ya in 2013! 02:34 so? 02:48 mythrun what is a good MC server? 02:49 Don't play on any. 02:49 ok 02:57 Hello, TLUW. 03:00 Hello, MiniTheFig. 03:00 Hi Chip! 03:04 Hello, Mysterygoo. 03:04 Hi Mysterygoo. 03:12 Mi, Mi, MINI! 03:12 Hi White! 03:13 How is you evening? 03:13 It's alright. 03:13 How's yours? 03:15 I'm doing well, thanks. 03:17 That's good. 03:19 Yeah. 03:19 So, are you planning to attend any LEGO events anytime soon? 03:20 Mainly BrickCon. I might go to Bricks Cascade, but I'll probably be busy then. 03:21 I see. 03:22 BrickCon is on the west cost, right? 03:22 Yeah. 03:33 GTG. 03:36 Oh, see ya' ! 03:37 Bye, MiniTheFig. 03:39 BBL. 04:37 Test. 04:38 hello? 04:38 Howdy! 04:45 Hey. 04:49 Hey. 02:33 Hello? 02:45 Polturgigst you just came on LU Wiki Chat what are you going to do now? I'm going to leave chat and I'M GOING TO DISNEYLAND!!!!!! Bey!!!! 03:11 CHEESE 03:11 IS 03:11 FUN 05:27 HELLOOOOOOOO 05:50 HIIIIIIII 05:59 why isnt your server up! 06:00 speak 06:03 hi 06:08 hi guys 06:08 i will put my sever up now 06:08 06:09 its up 06:09 173.49.90.190 06:10 Howdy, folks 06:12 Hello. 06:13 Hi 06:15 Hallo. 06:15 Hallo, Mythrun! 06:15 What makes you talkative today? 06:15 06:16 Hello, Mythrun. 06:17 Working on the mission GUI for my mod. 06:18 can you make a tnt that looks like me called a malestorm nuke 06:18 No. 06:19 You are working in MC, Mythrun? Cool. 06:19 You should let us see it when you're done. F 06:19 *:D 06:19 06:20 You haven't seen my mod yet? 06:20 I've linked to it a bunch of times. 06:20 Lol, I haven't seen it. 06:21 http://youtu.be/PUNaULUeyM8 06:21 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/tnsminifig.png 06:21 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/jettmoonshotminifig.png 06:22 Cool! 06:22 Very nice. 06:24 Hello, Bincredible. 06:24 Hello 06:25 Hey Bin 06:25 Rio pm 06:25 And hi 06:26 Hello, TLUW. 06:28 Rio, pm please. 06:30 -_- 06:32 RIO 06:32 PM PLEASE 06:33 Caps. 06:33 Yeah... 06:33 I like cake too 06:36 Cakes a lie. 06:37 Or is it? 06:37 No it is. 06:37 I WANT A CAPE 06:38 bye 06:40 ? 06:44 Hi 06:44 Hello, Le. 06:47 Le 06:47 PM 06:49 Now to try opening the GUI and watch as everything breaks. 06:51 WAZZAAAAP 06:51 Everything broke. 06:51 06:51 Huh? 06:51 Sorry I don't get jokes 06:51 LE PM 06:51 Please. 07:00 Hello. 07:00 Hello, Professor. 08:01 Hi 08:02 Hey. 08:02 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/tnsguitest.png 08:02 Neat! 08:02 That what you were working on ealier? 08:03 Yeah. 08:03 Nice. 08:04 Now to add more LU GUI elements (and I'm not talking about Sherman's CSS project. ) 08:05 Hello, Professo, Zaxzax. 08:06 Hey 08:06 Hey. 08:07 Hey 08:10 Nice job you're doing on that LU mod, Mythrun. 08:21 back 08:21 Hello, Hikai. 08:21 lost can u put the server back up? 08:22 and hello thar 08:22 i finally can shade skins correctly 08:28 Hello, Shafirsabbag. 08:30 Hello, Foxbrow. 08:31 Hi, Chipika 08:32 hi foxbrow and zaxzax 08:32 People that has humour needs to see this 08:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acz1S7dXYE0&list=PLE-AjQXXl1BPWAComl_kxfFyquL0MyVQt 08:33 Fascinating. 08:34 if you like that you will love this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLieU-lKD_E&list=PLE-AjQXXl1BPWAComl_kxfFyquL0MyVQt 08:49 Nice picture 08:49 thx 08:49 it all goes to the mods optifine and shaders mod 08:50 Interesting. But I have to go already. 08:50 So see you 08:51 Bye, Foxbrow. 08:51 bye fox 08:54 who plays mc? 08:54 ...... 08:55 Wecome back, Mythrun. 08:55 Welcome back, Bot. 08:55 mythrun 08:56 can i have a link to your mod 08:56 ? 08:57 MC was using up like 70% of my RAM. 08:57 k 08:57 My mod isn't out yet. 08:58 ok 08:58 And won't be until I'm done with the things I want finished for 0.1a. 08:58 ok 08:58 need any help? 08:58 No. 08:58 k 09:00 i think im gonna make a texpack 09:24 sigh 09:26 idk what to do 09:26 tima make mc skins 09:26 Okay. 09:26 what npc? 09:28 faction grunt i think 09:29 Welcome back, TLUW. 09:49 finished silas penumbra skin 09:50 Cool. 09:52 hello, Chipika 09:52 09:52 Hello, Hikai, 09:52 09:56 Hello, Professor. 09:58 BBL. 09:58 hello prof 09:58 did u make your mc skin? 09:59 well there he goes 10:04 white 10:09 do u play mc?? 09:52 09:52 Hello, Hikai, 09:52 09:56 Hello, Professor. 09:58 BBL. 09:58 hello prof 09:58 did u make your mc skin? 09:59 well there he goes 10:04 white 10:09 do u play mc?? 10:25 Ping. 10:30 pong 10:30 10:32 im bored 10:32 Ping. 10:35 hi 10:35 Hello. 10:35 hey did u make your mc skin? 10:35 Hello Hikai, hello Mythrun. 10:35 10:35 Yes, I did. 10:35 k 10:36 just wondering because lost's mc skin looks very alike 10:37 How could that be, I've seen his, our skins look totally different. 10:37 just the shading technique 10:45 Ping. 10:45 Pong. 10:46 Java is trying to kill my computer. 10:46 happened to my other account on this computer 10:46 big fine? 10:47 what mc lu npc skin or player should i make now? 10:48 LegoWhite isn't here, is he? 10:48 hello bobafett 10:48 no he was 10:48 I was talking to him on chatroll but it died. 10:48 So I came here. 10:48 chatroll 10:48 ? 10:49 A chat program. 10:49 k 10:49 It's laggy but it can be inserted into sites. 10:49 Ping. 10:49 It's quite annoying. 10:49 Because it often goes down. 10:50 hey white 10:50 There you are. 10:50 I do not like Chatroll. 10:51 It keep sfailing on me. 10:51 PM, please. 10:51 speed 4 on mc with tmi 10:51 Too Many Items? 10:52 yes 10:52 NEI is better. 10:52 1.4.6 version has brrewing enchanting fireworks and normal items 10:52 u can make wither splash potions 10:54 Sorry. 10:54 For some reason, Firefox isn't reliable. 10:55 why is nei better mythrun? 10:55 Forge. 10:56 forge modloader thingy? 10:56 And it shows recipes. 10:56 But I'm not sure if it shows the fireworks. 10:56 can u enchant and brew potions? 10:58 mythrun whats your mc skin? 10:58 You can enchant with /enchant 10:58 My avatar. 10:58 10:58 is it posted anywhere? 10:59 No. 10:59 k 10:59 It shows potions. 10:59 can u make custom ones with any effects? 10:59 Doesn't show fireworks. 10:59 No. 10:59 k 11:01 Oh, latest version adds fireworks. 11:01 k 11:01 so preatty much its a copy of tmi? 11:02 No. 11:04 what mc servers do u play on? 11:06 Don't play on any. 11:06 do u want to? 11:06 No. 11:06 k 11:08 Test... 11:08 ping 11:09 Yo. 11:09 Brick, do you like Machine and Hollis? 11:09 gtg 11:09 afk for half an hour 11:41 hello 11:42 Hello. 11:42 And who might you be? 11:43 dylwillb? Whould you like to know 11:43 What whould you like to know 11:45 I don't know you at all. 2012 12 30